


Ариадна

by mila007



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фестиваль <a href="http://maze-runner.diary.ru/?tag=5274168">Весна в Глэйде</a> по заявке № 20:<br/><i>Томас/Ньют, юст. Альтернативное развитие событий, Томас давно в Глейде, а предпоследним поселенцем оказывается Ньют.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ариадна

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей бете, вдохновительнице и вообще, partner in crime, Динь! <3

В Глэйд Томас попал одним из первых. Он помнил, какими они с Алби, Гэлли и ныне покойными Джеффом и Зартом выглядели потерянными и испуганными. Как сперва учились выживать, как делали так, чтобы еды хватало, чтоб было, где спать. Все с единой целью – чтобы иметь возможность утром, как только откроются двери, вновь ринуться в изменившийся Лабиринт в поисках выхода.  
После того как погиб первый из них, Томас понял, что шутки кончились. Тогда они пошли по другому пути. Они наладили быт. Построили свою деревню. Приняли правила игры.  
Когда в Глэйд попал Минхо, Томас обрадовался. Потому что Минхо был таким же непоседливым, как и сам Томас в первые их дни здесь. И вдвоем они смогли убедить Алби в необходимости патрулирования Лабиринта. В необходимости его исследования. В необходимости делать хоть что-нибудь. Потому что, сколько бы времени ни было на это все потрачено, Томас не считал, что оно потрачено зря. Фермерское существование душило его, он не мог, как Гэлли, часами возиться с травками и настойками, чтобы получить свой идеальный рецепт браги. Он не мог, как Алби, быть заботливым лидером и смотреть, чтобы все были заняты положенным им делом. Он просто не мог. Потому что чувствовал, что его дело – не здесь, не это и не так.  
Совсем плохо стало полгода спустя, когда они исследовали Лабиринт до конца. Тогда они поняли, что он поделен на секторы, и в силу своих возможностей старательно воспроизвели каждый из них на схеме. Но затем они столкнулись с невозможностью отследить логику их смены. Им или не хватало статистических данных, или теория относительности и выборки не работала тут так, как должна была бы.  
Больше всего бесили сны. Сны, из которых Томас и узнал про теорию относительности и про вариативные выборки. И еще про очень много вещей. Он спрашивал – у ребят тоже было так. Всплывали какие-то отрывки, какие-то навыки, какие-то полубессознательные воспоминания. Всегда – о чем-то хотя бы относительно полезном для их маленькой общины, но никогда – о них самих. Сны ничего не проясняли. Они лишь заставляли Томаса беситься еще больше и буквально лезть на стены. После того как они соорудили лестницу, гриверы впервые вылезли в Лабиринт днем. И они потеряли Бена. Больше Алби экспериментов со скалолазанием не разрешал, а Томас впал в глубокую депрессию (еще одно слово из снов).  
Минхо пытался как-то воодушевить Томаса. Пытался вытащить его из той пучины, в которую он погружался чем дальше, тем больше. На смену Томасовому извечному задору и жажде деятельности пришла полнейшая апатия и нежелание хоть как-нибудь трепыхаться. Он мог часами лежать в гамаке, глядя на переплетение веток над головой, и не думать ни о чем.  
Первое время Алби его тормошил, заставлял вставать, ходить вместе с ребятами за фруктами или дровами. Такая активность не занимала Томаса, но, по крайней мере, она его отвлекала. Отвлечения хватило на пару недель. После чего Томаса вновь одолела черная тоска, и даже Алби признал, что теперь находиться рядом с Гэлли в разы приятнее – по сравнению с Томасом, тот прямо-таки лучился дружелюбием и любовью к ближнему своему.  
Появление очередного новичка Томас проспал. Он вообще забыл о том, что с момента прибытия Чака прошел месяц. Он мало внимания уделял таким вещам теперь. Если бы не Алби, он бы вообще, наверное, тихо усох от тоски, потому что Минхо, чуть не нарвавшись на драку в очередную свою попытку расшевелить Томаса, к нему приближаться отказался. Впрочем, подраться Томасу в тот раз удалось, и это даже возымело краткосрочный положительный эффект. Полностью сведенный на нет ночью в карцере в компании с Гэлли. Слушать его нытье про вывихнутую руку Томасу не понравилось.  
– А это наша местная достопримечательность – спящий принц, – сквозь дрему услышал Томас ехидный голос Гэлли. – Томас, просыпайся, у Алби для тебя поручение.  
И Гэлли, скотина такая, мощным пинком выбросил Томаса из гамака.  
Ругая глэйдера последними словами, Томас перекатился на спину, попутно собирая на себя сухие листья с земли, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с новеньким. Он стоял, ероша на затылке пшенично-желтые волосы, глядя на Томаса широко раскрытыми смеющимися глазами, и старательно закусывал губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Томас приподнялся на локтях, тряхнул головой, с которой слетело несколько запутавшихся в волосах листиков, представил, как сейчас выглядит, и рассмеялся первым. Через мгновение к нему присоединился новенький, а Гэлли у него за спиной закатил глаза.  
– Помочь? – новичок протянул руку, помогая Томасу подняться.  
– Спасибо!  
Встав, Томас пожал руку парню.  
– Я Томас.  
– Ньют, – кивнул тот. Удивленно посмотрел на их сцепленные руки, затем на Томаса. Его глаза засияли еще ярче, хотя Томас не думал, что это возможно. – Я – Ньют! Я вспомнил! Томас, меня зовут Ньют! – Он чуть не подпрыгивал на месте.  
Томас улыбнулся и похлопал новенького по плечу.  
– Поздравляю, Ньют. Далеко не всем удается так быстро вспомнить имя. Тебе уже показали окрестности?  
– Нет, – покачал головой тот, все еще счастливо улыбаясь.  
– Собственно, этим тебя и просил заняться Алби, – подал голос Гэлли. – За адаптацию Ньюта отвечаешь ты.  
Томас посмотрел на Ньюта и почувствовал, как вновь наполняется энергией и оптимизмом. Как будто он был выдохшейся солнечной батарейкой (привет, случайные знания из снов!), которая отработала свой ресурс и изнывала без подзарядки. Он не понимал, почему его зарядным устройством стал этот новичок. Да и думать, что очередной пришедший парень будет особенным… Их тут таких уже почти три десятка. Каждый особенный по-своему. Однако же почему-то появление именно этого парня пробудило в Томасе его стремление докопаться до сути, выбраться наружу, пройти Лабиринт, стать новым Тесеем…  
– Томас?! Твою мать, ты совсем умом двинулся?  
– Томас? Томми? Ты в порядке?  
Томас тряхнул головой, сообразив, что уже некоторое время молча пялится на Ньюта и не слышит обращенных к нему слов.  
– Да. Да, я в порядке, – наконец сказал он. – Гэлли, я введу Ньюта в курс дела.  
– Сразу бы так, – фыркнул Гэлли, развернулся на пятках и ушел по направлению к центральной поляне. – Не забудьте – вечером праздник! – донеслось до них уже издалека.  
– Итак?.. – спросил Ньют вопросительно глядя на Томаса. Томас вновь подвис под этим взглядом, но затем откашлялся, смущенно улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Добро пожаловать в Глэйд, Ньют. Пойдем, я тебе все покажу! – не задумываясь, он подхватил Ньюта под руку и потянул в сторону полей.  
Томасу нужна цель. Не единоличная. Общая цель. Цель – не только выбраться из Лабиринта, из Глэйда, но и предотвратить попадание сюда новых и новых ребят. Их тут и так за три года прилично скопилось. Он пока не знал, как этого добиться и что предпринять. Все, что знал Томас, – это то, что ему, возможно, наконец достался нужный клубок ниток. Который, разматываясь, выведет его наружу. А если ему повезет очень сильно – то они пройдут этот путь вместе с Ньютом.  
Потому что у каждого Тесея должна быть своя Ариадна.


End file.
